IFinally love you
by soscenegirl
Summary: Sam finally realize's that she loves freddy, and that its wrong to keep letting carly have him like a dog. So she changes some facts. and they move to San diego with them
1. Speaking

"Hi sam." My best friend told me.

"Hi, where's fredork?" I said, in my meanest tone.

"I don't know, but sam ya gotta start being nicer." Carly said to me, getting me a beef stick.

"Says the girl who keeps rejecting him." I said taking it from her, well, knowing me snatching it.

"Your very mean, anyways. I'm not rejecting him, i'm keeping him underhold. Just to make sure he'll never leave until he gets what he wants, unlike you. I won't wait a year to give it to him." She said, sitting on her couch.

"Shutup, you'll never love him...Like i do." I said in my lowest voice.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, i have something in my throat." I said, faking coughing.

"I heard that! You stay away from him sam." My friend said, giving me a situated look.

"So! I bet he's over you, you've been holding hover over him for 2 years." I said, standing up.

"and he's mine so don't get any idea's." Carly said.

"Oh, ive been getting idea's." I said leaving her apartment

"Well, drop them. Cause they wont succeed." Carly said screaming out of the door.


	2. Getting away

i turned to go home, "Well, thats what you get for speaking sam." I said to myself. My dad is so abusive, i wish someone would get me out of this life.

"Hi dad." I said, looking at him. Shutting my eyes, i was receiving an "ass whoopen"

"Its 10:00 at night! Why weren't you home?" He said to me, leaving the room returning with a belt.

"I had to talk to carly! You know we had the webshow." I said crying, there in front of him.

Its not like he'd care.

"Turn around!" He demanded.

"Why i'm sorr-." I got cut off.

The leather hit my skin, leaving a buldge bumping on my leg.

"Samantha Le'shae Puckett!" He called, i turned around, knowing it'd be over soon.

"Ouch!" I cried, sitting on the couch.

(Later on Its 5:00)

"I'm running away." I said packing things into my suitcase.

I ranned into my sister's room, seeing if she had her things ready.

"Come on mel." I told her, grabbing my suitcase when we hit the wooden floor.

The only thing left in our rooms were beds, and sheets, and belongings.

I stare at the welt on my leg, as we walk across the apartments.

"We'll have to go to freddy's, its 6:00 and freddie's mom will be up to understand." i said as we walked up to apartment 134.

"Ready mel?" I said as i knocked.

"Yeah, haha." My sister said, as i stare at the black eye my dad had marked onto her.

"He hurt yo-." I tried to get out.

"Hello puckett sisters, Freddie isn't here, He's with spencer." She said welcoming us in.

"We arent here for freddie, but thanks for telling us." Melonee replied, knowing i was completly speechless.

"What are you here for girls?" She assumed, as we sat on the couch.

"Can we stay here for a while? My father abuses us, and it hurts like hell." I explained, crying.

"Launguage, Launguage." She replied.

IM BUSY SORRY 


	3. IAdmit That i love you

Lady no time for launguage, we've been getting beatend!" I yelled, holding onto the bruise i had on my cheek, carresing it reapiditly

"Okay, i'm sorry! Oh god, why is he doing this to you two?" Ms benson replied to my snapping, touching the scar that was onto Melanies face.

"Ouch!" She replied, removing the ladies hand from her flesh.

"He's been beating us, badly." Melanie added, looking down at her batterd knees, smiling at the fact we got away. and that i actually took the manners to take her.

"Well, that won't happen anymore, you two are staying here! I'll get the guest room ready for you two, so i hope you don't mind sleeping together." Ms benson added, getting from the sofa and getting us a glass of water.

"I hope freddie won't mind." Melanie told her, taking a light sip from the glass.

"Oh it doesn't matter if he does mind, it isn't his house and your staying regardless." Ms benson added, sitting back on the sofa. Leading us to limp down.

Freddie walked into the door, staring me and mostly me, he looked me up and down before asking the common question "what are you doing here?"

"None of your concerns." I replied, looking up at him and then back down "Well, your in my house escuse me." Freddie replied, going into the kitchen. I could feel him still admiring me, From a distance.

"Freddie! Sam, quit it this instant!" His mother demanded, looking at us like we were two pshyco's.

"Okay, okay." i replied looking to my left.

"Dude sam can i talk to you for a minute?" Freddie asked, coming over to pull my arm.

I went after him and when we reached the distination i smartly added, "Well, you didn't need my answer did you?"

"Why do you treat me so badly?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I dont know why do i?" I joked, thinking he'd reply thinking its funny.

"No sam, seriously just tell me. I'm dying to know." He said looking into my eyes.

"I don't hate you, I love you, always have." I said, answering.

He didn't answer...  
> <p>


	4. How'd you find us?

He kissed me, a soft kiss. Trying not to hurt my face, "Wow, i see you love me too." I giggled, hugging him. But, let go quickly..

"But Carly would hate me even more, if i dated you. She doesn't even know i'm here." I told him, backing 2 inches away.

"Even more? and it doesn't matter if she doesn't know, she aint' your mother is she? Why are you even here?" Freddie replied, filling the inches in.

"My father beat me." I replied, looking down at my sneakers. "and yes even more, she told me she was going to keep you in hold." I said, looking back up at him.

"I don't like carly like that anymore, she's just my friend." He smiled, biting his lip.

"Well, Fredward. You better tell the skunkbag that before she gets tangled in the wrong spider's web." I threatened. and giggled, i've always scared Freddie when i acted evil.

"So, we're cool?" Freddie asked.

"Why wouldn't we be? I've always loved you, you were too blind to see it. Your head was well stuck up carly's butt that i hardly got any attention, that will change won't it?" I stated, grabbing his shirt, leaving him breathing heavily.

"Yeah Sam, it'll change." He said as i let go of his grasp, i smiled and checked his emotion to see if he was mad, he didn't show it. But Samantha Le'shae Puckett, you've gotta be girlyer.

I went back into the living room, throwing my shoes on the rug by the door, i watched Freddie's every move. I couldn't see him anymore since he had dissapeared through the hallway.

"You seem to stare at Freddie alot, is something on him or something?" Ms. Benson asked me, i was in awe i couldn't answer. I just stared at the entrance of the dark hallway, praying he'd come back through it.

"No, she likes him." Melanie said, rolling her eyes, But smiling a bit.

"Oh, Freddie is way to young for romance, but its nice he's attracted someone. Samantha, i'm afraid your too dangerous for Fredward, he's just now maturing." She added.

"I know, i'm not stalking him or anything."

"Carly is his type."

"No." I replied, i said that in some sort of additude. I could feel my face redden up, she just blew my top, that's something i promised myself it wouldnt happen.

"Look! Carly may be girlish! But i have feelings too! Alright, i'm not a boy i'm getting tired of being labeled as one of the guys!"

"We don't label people, We simply set opinions, is there a problem?" Ms. Benson replied.

"Yeah! Your trying to forbid your son not to be with me, you can't break true love, and if you try you-." I got interrupted.

"Stop it."

"But no-"

"Stop it, the ladie's nice enough to Take us in and your already blowing it, do you want to get bruised and battered again? Huh? Is that what you want? I've been with you my whole life and all you can do is whine about how your life isn't a fairytale!" Melanie clattered, tears filled my eyes. The word's hit me like a bullet.

There was a knock on the door, Ms. Benson opened, it was my dad.


	5. See you tonight, bring your cute smile

Us girls rushed into the dark hallway, and knocked onto Freddie's door gently.

"Please open up! Our dad is here." We screamed.

The door opened, and we rushed into his room. "Yeah?" He asked, "Our dad is here!" Melanie repeated. We went into his well organized closet and hid.

"Girls?" I heard Ms. Benson ask.

We didnt answer.

"Girls!" She added, a bit louder.

We pushed out of the closet and sighed. "Is he gone?" I asked, looking behind her. "Yes." Ms. Benson replied, "He didn't go physco?" Melanie added, "No, he stormed away after 3 words." Ms. Benson giggled.

"Wow, i'd think he'd throw a fit." I joked, we sat on freddie's bed and laughed at the joke. "You can get out now." Freddie added, "Okay." I said, playing along. I let melanie in front, and recieved a wink from the boy.

"Bye." I added, and ran out of the room.

It was 10:00 Melanie was asleep, and freddie's mother went to sleep an hour ago.  
>I put on my house shoes and snuck into Freddie's room, he was reading a book.<p>

"Hey." I interrupted.

"Hi?" He questioned.

"Sorry to come so late, we couldn't get any alone time." 


	6. Hit me like a truck

"I know, it sucks." He replied,

i layed down next to him and turned his way.

he held onto me.

"So, are you sleeping in my room tonight or something?" He asked, putting the blanket over me.

"Yeah, but i know your mom wouldn't like it." I replied, looking down.

"Fuck her." He giggled, i never heard him curse before.

I kissed him on the cheek, and smiled.

"Its 10:40 and you arent' sleep, am i interrupting your sleep?" I asked curiously, staring at the boy.

"Uh..No, when you fall asleep i will." He added, laying his head next to mine.

I could smell his minty breath. "Mhm." I sniffed, "Okay." I said, closing my eyes.  
>"Freddie?" I said.<br>"Yeah?" "I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

Freddie's Pov

When i heard the beautiful girl in front of me snore a bit.  
>I watched her, and kissed her forehead, i rapped my arms around her and closed my eyes too.<p>

Sam main character pov

I woke up, to the sound of trains and car horns.

I saw that Freddie' was no longer there, and my heart raced.  
>"Freddie?" I asked, getting up out of his lump bed and out of the door, there was ms. Benson.<p>

"Why were you in FredWards bed?"

"Melanie was taking up all the room."

"Its a king sized bed, and freddie's is a single bed."

"and?"

"Don't let me catch you in my sons bed again, or you'll have to stay somewhere else."

Freddie came into the hallway, i breathed heavily, neither one of them knew i was chrostrophobic.

I burst through freddie, and stand in the kitchen trying to catch my breath

"Mom! We we're just laying down!" I heard freddie say, from the hallway.

"You two are too big to be 'laying down'."

"I'm not a baby! Quit treating me like one."

"Maybe you shouldn't live here if you arent one!"

That was where it had to stop, i wasn't living here if the love of my life wasn't going to i went into the hallway, well at the entrance and stopped the fighting

"Stop it! You're both being ridicoulous, Ms. Benson, we we're laying down! Not touching eachother in a bad way! and freddie' she treats you like that because she loves you." I snapped.

"She's right, ma." Freddie replied.

"I know i am." I added.

Melanie came out from her room, and yawned. "What did i miss?"

"Nothing."

"Kay." She replied, and returned into her room.

"I'm going for a cofee." I stated.

"In Pajama's?" I heard someone ask.

"Yes, in pajamas."

"I'll come." Freddie replied.

"Okay, but don't start anything."

We walked out of the apartment, and freddie looked at me.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, staring at me, i was slouching.

"Tired, thats all."

Before i could getting anything else out, i was into his arms.  
>He was carrying me, i was mad sleepy, so i fell asleep into his arms.<p>

"We're here." He said, letting me down.

"Wow, it took that long?" I asked.

"No, i walked slow so you could sleep." He replied, smiling at me.

"Oh, how sweet." I replied, kissing his lips.

"Wait..So does this mean we go out?"

"Yeah." I replied, going up to the paying counter.

"I'll have a small mocha."

"I'll have a coffee."

"Mk, your total is $6.00" The ladie replied, and we handed her our money.

We grabbed our cofee's and sat down at a table.

"Ouch my damn shoulder." Freddie laughed.

"Ey, you didn't have to carry me if you didn't want to." I said feeling bad, caressing his shoulder

"No, you were tired."

"Yeah, its cold in here lets go outside?"

"Yeh."

I dropped cofee onto my hand, "Shit." My ring my mother gave me, before she died fell off of my finger.

"I have to get it." I added.

I went into the middle of the street and got the ring

"Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"Huh?" I got up and saw headlights and got hit.

I got hit by a truck, i hardly hit the pavement blood coming out of me.

**_guys, so finally something good has happened._**

**_Well it isn't good she got hit by a truck but, ya' know._**

**_something that makes you go, "She did what!"_**

**_Please don't stop reviewing or stop reading, i know the chapter's are so short_**

**_and i'm going to change that, i want them to be longer_**

**_but i'm always scared that if i take time to write them, i'll loose you guys._**

**_-Tana(:_**


	7. Going out with the guys, i'm lying

At the hospitial

"Is she okay?" Melanie asked,

"Uh...NO she got hit by a truck!" Freddie replied, shaking his head

"Its not my fault! If you wouldn't have went with her she wouldn't have dropped her ring."

"Shutup okay! Atleast i was there, atleast she's going to make it."

"Uh, Sir." The doctor greeted.

"She may have a small amount of amnesia."

"Say what?" Melanie replied, dropping a little on the floor.

"She has what?" Freddie added, lifting from his seat to pre-strangle the doctor.

"If her brain is damaged, forever! We're going to have serious problems." Freddie pushed the doctor into a unwritten room, there layed sam on the bed.

"Freddie? I think thats your name."

"Dude, small mount?" Freddie added, staring at the clueless girl.

"Where's mom? and dad? Are you my brother? Where am i?" I asked, staring around the room, everything seemed pointless to me.

"Your mom..died sadly sam, your dad abuses you, so you have to stay with me, and your at the hospitial something bad happend to you."

"Oh." I replied, laying down playing with my fingers.

"Why did i let you go out in the street sam?" Freddie asked, kissing my forehead.

"I don't know, i really don't know."

"Sam, maybe you should get res-"

"Oh my god! Sam are you alright!" I heard a familliar voice say, it was carly.

"I heard she was mad at you, and she has a slight case of amnesia, don't twist her mind more then it already is." Freddie replied, greeting the girl.

"So since she's sick, wanna go see a movie tonight?" Carly replied, smiling trying to catch his attention.

"Ha, no i'm staying here. and me and sam have a thing, sorry."

"I'll text you later, and you will be there." Carly smiled evily, and walked out of the room.

"No, i wont i'm staying with you darlin'" He smiled, kissing my roughed up lips.

"Whoo! I'll give you another one, after i give you some chapstick." He joked.

"So, i'm Samantha? Your Freddie, my boyfriend. and your a dork?"

"Wow, i think your back."

"What do you mean back?" I added, playing with the covers.

"This isn't you, this isn't your personallity." He replied, kissing me once more.

"I'd like to meet the real me, she sounds cool."

"Cooler then you think." He laughed, and layed beside me.

His phone did a ding and the reciever read carlyshae.

Carly: Hey freddie, wnna catch a movie? ;]  
>Freddie: I told you, no. Carly: Why not, she's sick and has amnesia she'll never know.<br>Freddie: Your her best friend, your supposed to be supporting her not being happy.  
>Carly: I'm being a great friend...To you. I'm letting you be happy.<br>Freddie: How? By stalking me?  
>Carly: I'm telling u now sam can't do amazing things in bed like i can.<br>Freddie: If she can squeeze my balls, she can handle them.  
>Carly: Ew, jst come and i'll stop bothering you.<br>Freddie: Promise?  
>Carly: Yeh Freddie: and don't try anything.<br>Carly: Oh hush, meet you there.

"Babe, i'm going to go with my friends." He told me, hugging me.

"Huh? No! I'll miss you." I screamed.

"I'll be back." He giggled.

"Okay." I replied, looking down.

"Wonder where' he's going and why he's rushing." I added, laughing.

at the movies.  
>Freddie POV ;3 "Hey Carl'Shae." I joked, admiring her beautiful dress.<p>

"Why so...prissy today?" I asked.

"Because, i have to look good on our 'date'." She smiled, and twirled around.

"It isn't a date! Sam think's i'm with the guys, so lets get this over with."

"As you wish, baby." She smiled, kissing my cheek.

"No kissing! Not ever, don't try." I added, demanding.

"fine, i wish you would look up to the fact that she's gone forever." Carly yelled, rolling her eyes.

"She isn't gone."

"Look on the brightest side, you won't get mean jokes made at you anymore...Fantastic." Carly fake smiled at me, and leaded me into the movie theater.

We brought our tickets and went into the showcase

"What movie is this?" I asked, stuffing buttery popcorn into my mouth.

"Black swan, sort of a chickflick."

:"I only see ChickFlicks with sam, i'm sorry i have to go." I added, slouching through the chairs of the theater and slamming the door behind me.

"What am i doing? I knew she was up to no good."

I went into the bathroom and washed my face.

"Why'd you run off?" Carly asked, i saw her admiring me at the back of the mirrior

"Its the guys restroom! Get out!" I demanded, she just moved closer to me.

I think she's the one with the amnesia, she forgot who the fuck' i is.

"Come on babe, fuck me."

"Ha, no."

"Why not, it'l be good. I promise." She laughed, touching my abs from under my shirt.

"Do i have to?" I replied, in a whiny voice.

"Do it, or you'll regret not doing it later."

I swear that girl can confuse someone so good, she gets what she wants.

"Ugh, but sam." I replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on, she'll be glad your 'having fun, with the guys'" Carly smirked at me, staring at her breats.

"Those aren't..."

"Yeh, i think they are." She replied, smiling.

"Oh god, you wont' stop till i let you will you? Come on" I said, giving in i picked her up and placed her against the wall


	8. Sam, i'm sorry Don't go

**_So in this chapter, something goes down between Freddie and Sam, will Sam forget what she has heard? Or will she hold it against Freddie for the rest of his life? and don't skip the dark messages. It means your missing out on whats happening_**

"Wasnt that fun?" Carly asked, seductively as they walked out of the building.

"No."

"Oh, i'm cold can i use your jacket?" She asked again.

"No."

"I'm going home! Bye." I sighed, going towards to my car, i couldn't believe what i just did.

-  
>at home<p>

I walked in and sam was passed out on the couch, i gently picked her up and carried her into my room.

"Freddie?" She asked, whiping her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, babe?" I replied, staring at the sleeping beauty.

"You smell..funny." She stated, sniffing even more.

"Just some new cologne i brought, i got it from walmart. Pretty cheap huh?" I lied, i lied into my love's face.

"Oh, thats nice.' She replied, smiling.

"How'd it go with the guys?" She'd ask, i couldn't say anything.

"Discusting." I replied, looking down at my chucks.

"Oh, sorry for asking boobear." She giggled, and pulled me ontop of her.

"No, no no no! We aren't." I stopped her giggling at her, knowing i'd be in deep trouble knowing i had carly guilt all over me

"Relax chitpop, i'm cold." She answered, before she closed her eye's she stated "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll be out of your bed by the time she wakes up." She giggled, kissing me.

"Okay." I smiled, turning the light off and falling the sleep into her arms.

in the morning.

SAM POV

I went out of freddie's room at 12:00 in the morning surprised Ms. Benson wasn't up at that time, i changed.  
>and went into the kitchen, and got some orange juice.<p>

Footsteps came behind me as i jumped a little, and the front of a body pressed against the back of mine.

"Hey beautiful." I heard, Freddie's voice say.

"Thats me right?" I joked.

"Are you alright, wanna take medicine?"

"I'm joking, the amnesia thing is actually clearing up." I smiled, drinking the juice.

"Oh, thats great." Freddie replied, kissing my forehead.

"Hey, i did land on my head you know!" I laughed, hitting him softly.

"Sorry." He apoligized.

"Hey, you still reek, what'd you guys do? Go in the woods." I joked, taking another light drink from the cup pouring the rest out.

"No, we uh.."

"What!, tell me." I laughed.

"I..slept with carly! But only cause she kept asking, and i never did go with the guys, i had to lie so Carly would leave me alone. But i want you to know, it won't happen again." He confessed.

"Wait..you did what?" I replied, pulling away from him.

"Sam, i'm so so-"

"No, don't talk to me." I ran into the hallway, and slammed my door shut.

**So are they going to break up? Well, you'll just have to find out. 1 review for the next chapter and okay :D**


	9. Your Jar of hearts

**_Whats happening: Well, Sam knew Carly for about her whole life, so she decide's to go over to ask her best friend herself_**

**_and will Sam forgive Freddie? I don't know, you'll have to find out(:  
><em>**

**_Okay, sorry about the first letter away from the others, don't feel like messin' with em' cause i'll have you all know_**

**_i write eppi's at like the last minute 3:00/5:00 etc, and i'm not saying there wont be any coming out for a long time._**

**_I'm going to write a whole bunch of chapters, and upload them at the same time! I know you'd guys would like that._**

**_But i'm going to do that like later on._**

"I hate Freddie mel." I announced, watching my sister paint her toe nails.

"Well, who wouldn't? He's like the smartest person alive?" My sister replied, closing the nail paint.

"No, not that." I laughed, and sat up indian styled.

"Then what sis?" Melanie asked, turning around to face me curiously.

"He cheated, on me." I gulped, holding back tears.

"With who?" My sister said, her face in pain.

"Carly." I told her, looking down.

"Oh my gosh! No he didn't." Melanie outburst, she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Mel!" I yelled after her, she slammed the door in my face and i opened it sensing she was mad.

"Freddie! Who do you think you are, what are you stupid?" She screamed, freddie turned around clueless.

"Oh, no! Carly made me do it, she kept bugging me about it." He confessed, backing up from my raging sister.

I rolled my eyes, and walked back into the room, i was tired of hearing him blaming it on Carly.

"I wish you would just believe me! Carly made me do it!" I heard him yell, at that point i had it. I ran into the living room and slipped on my flip flops.

"I'm going to ask Carly, and i'll take it from there." I calmly stated, slamming the door.

I knocked on the door, softly and then i continue'd harshly.

"Hey kiddo." Spencer warmly greeted me, i missed his weird comments.

"Hey' where's Carls- I mean, where's carly?"

"Uh, Shae! Sam's here." He screamed.

"Tell her to go away, shut the door in her face." Carly joked.

My heart broke a little, "I'm already in." I replied, holding back tears.

"Well, ladies. I'm going to socko's." Spencer added, leaving out of the door.

"I heard you and Freddie had fun last night." I told her, looking down.

"Pssh no, wait who told you?" She asked, curiously.

"It isn't that hard getting 'my boyfriend' to confess." I answered, staring at her harshly.

"Well, i thought you were brain damage-"

"Samantha Le'shae Puckett, may have been brain damaged, but she ain't stupid." I announced, slapping her and walking slowly out of the door.

I went back into Freddie's apartment, well now its 'my apartment'

"and for you, talk to me when you can gain trust." I also told freddie, smacking him across the face too.

and walked into the room, where Melanie was all dressed up.

"Where are you going, girly girl?" I asked, slightly glancing at her.

"Out with my boyfriend, His name is Logan, from big time rush." Melanie turned around, smiling.

"No way!" I screamed, coming over to her hugging her.

"Yes, way! Plus, i want to hang out with him before we move to San diego." Melanie remarked.

"Huh?" I asked, sitting on the bed removing my flip flops.

"Yeah, Ms. Benson and her boyfriend decided to move there, plus were getting away from dad!" Melanie smiled, hugging me.

"Oh gosh! This is amazing." I replied, looking down.

"Yep." Melanie replied, as a honk pierced the room and she stared out the window until she saw a car.

"Welp, thats me. Duces." Melanie Giggled.

"Bye."

"Yeah, she's in there." i heard Melanie say.

"Sam, i'm sorry." I heard freddie say, i turned my head and layed the other way.

"Go away." I replied, closing my eyes.

"You aren't going to sleep in my bed tonight?" Freddie asked, curiously.

"I don't know, am i?" I replied, sarcastically.

"Look sam, i'm sorry, i'm sorry i even let her convince me-" He tried to tell me.

"Convince?" I asked, and sat up near him.

"Yeah, she kept bugging me, asking to go to the movies! I couldn't take it." He replied, putting his hands on his head.

"I didn't know." I replied, hugging him.

"I love you more then anything, i would never do that." He replied, kissing me.

"Next time don't let her convince you, or we are through." I stated, grabbing his hand and off the bed.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

" To sleep in your room silly." i replied, dragging him into his room, i shut the door and pushed him on the bed.

and got on my belly, and layed on top of him, and put the covers over us.

"I love you sam."

I love you, too Freddie."

**please read: I hope you guys liked this episode, and the surprise before it(: **

Wait a second for the next chapter, its coming.


	10. Water against my skin

I woke up and ran out of Freddie's room, and got into clothes and re-packed.

"When are we leavin'?" I asked melanie, she was packing also.

"I don't know, you should really ask Ms. Benson before i give you information i aren't supposed too."

"Ugh, okay." I replied, and got up out of the door and shuffled across the hallway to the woman's room

"Ms. Benson?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah hun?"

"When are we moving to SD?" I asked, staring at the tv for a moment.

"Next weekend, we need to pack all of our things up." She replied again, patting my back.

"We have our things packed up, don't we?" I asked, pulling away and standing up.

"yeah, but we need kitchen untinsils, and things."

"I forgot we had to pack those things! Gaah." I replied, and walked out of the room.

"Whats your problem queen?" Freddie asked, stopping me.

"Nothing, just stressed about moving." I laughed, slightly kissing him.

"Well, don't stress! Have fun'" He invited, and me and him exchanged laughs.

"You always know what to say." I smiled, hugging him, turning off to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah, i know what to say." I heard Freddie reply, i ignored him to see what would happen later.

"Well, lets do this sam." I started getting boxes.

Thursday [ 6:00 pm ]

"I'm done!...With all the silverware" I laughed, sadly.

"Nope, i'm done with all the carpets." I heard a voice say, i turned around

It was Freddie holding a slightly heavy box.

"Your going to help?" I asked, looking at him.

"Eyy, i'm not you." He joked, dropping the box.

"Hey, shutup." I replied, hitting him playfully.

Thursday [ 10:00 pm ]

"Freddie and Samantha." Ms. Benson asked.

"Yeah?" We both replied.

"I'm fine with you two sleeping together, now." She re-assured us

"Really! Thats...thats awesome." I replied, finishing packing some rugs.

"Yes, but no funny buisiness." She added, leaving the room.

"Yes!" I giggled, jumping into freddie's arms

We hugged for 10 minutes, and we finally let go.

"Okay, its 10:30, i'm tired. Lets go to bed." i told him, running away from him.

"Get back here!" Freddie replied, running after me.

"No." I giggled, running into his bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Come out love, i have to get in the shower." Freddie told me.

"mkay." I replied, sadly and bursting through the door.

I let him come in, and took my socks off.

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking his shirt off.

"Getting in the shower." I smiled, taking my pants off.

"Really?" he asked, pulling his pants off also.

"Uh, yeah!" I laughed, taking my shirt off.

I was left in my laced underwear and my matching bra.

"Go in! I'll undress when you get in." I snapped, pushing him in the shower gently

"Okay." He replied, rushing to get in the shower.

I waited until the water came on, and wet blue boxer's came flying out of the shower curtain.

"Okay, i'm coming." I told him, taking my bra and panties off.

I stepped into the water, Freddie was turned the other way, His wash wrag covering his butt.

"Haha." I laughed, "Stop just stop." I replied, turning him around.

I admired his member and we stared at eachother for a minute.

I felt uncomfortable, as if he were staring at my shaved womanhood.

Before i could blink, his lips crashed on mine and he pulled me towards the water.

We kissed under the water, and i pretend it was rain. Loving every moment of it.

"Freddie!" His mom yelled, and we stopped the kiss completly.

"Fuck." I said in my mind, dissapointed that we had to stop so early.

"Coming mom!" Freddie replied, my ear ached from the screaming.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel and ran out of the room.

So i went behind him, grabbed a towel, and ran out of the room.

I reached Melanie and mine's room and there was melanie crying.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, grabbing a blanket to throw over me.

"He took off." Melanie replied.

**_Okay guys, you may call me desperate but I'm in need of __Reviews, so if you read this story _**

**_and you know it i'm going to need 2 reviews and not that it makes me mad or anything but _**

**_don't go "Here's your review you wanted so badly." Say something about the chapter, mkay_**

**_love ya fans(;  
><em>**


	11. My new friend, her name is Jessie

"He did what?" I asked, quickly throwing on a nightgown.

"Yeah, i guess it wasn't meant to be." Melanie replied, holding back a tear.

"Don't say that!" I told her, sitting next to her on the plump bed.

"I could have seen it coming, all those big time rush boys go girl to girl."

"Really?" I asked, pulling my hair into a messy bun.

"Yeah, i've seen him with Amber, Ashley, Kaityn, Sha-" Melanie listed, but i stopped her.

"That many girls? I wouldn't of went out with him if i knew that." I gave her my opinion, and Freddie stopped at the door.

"Sam, are you staying in my room?" He asked, coming into the room an inch.

"Yeah, i'll be there in a minute." I told him, and he scaddeled out of the room.

"I wish i could find someone that treats me like he treats you." Melanie told me, i blushed a little and covered my cheeks pretending i was bored or something.

"Yeah, well i'm going to go to freddie's room." I added, getting up turning the tv on for her and leaving the room.

Freddie was in the kitchen making some roman noodles of some sort, his phone started ringing..it read

"Amber"

I answered it and said "Hello?" In my regular voice.

"Freddie, is that you?" The young sounding voice said.

I coughed a little and lowered my voice, "Yeah, whats up?"

"When are you coming to San Diego babe?" She asked, i put the cellaur device on speaker and exited the room, and into the kitchen.

"Hey, freddie your 'Babe' is on the phone for you." I told him, dropping the phone into the water.

"Sam! What's your problem?" I heard him say, as i entered the bedroom, i returned into the kitchen and replied:"My problem is you! Can't keep one girl! One girl you said you loved?" I cried, dropping to the floor.

"Sam, i'm sorry i met her on facebook a couple months ago."

"You could of told me, instead of making me look retarted." I stated, laying there on the phone.

"Don't talk to me." I added, getting up to leave the room.

[The next week, they are at san diego, and everything is setttled]

"Guys! You have school here in san diego tomorrow." Ms. Benson announced.

"Great! Will ms. Amber be there Freddie? Will she fuckin' be there!" I replied, throwing my food on him.

"I'm going to go take a nap." I added, leaving the room. Finally glad that me and Melanie didn't have to share rooms anymore.

I went into the bathroom, reached into the shower and got a shaver, and blattered and pastered it until i got the blade out.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said to myself, digging it into my skin. I let out a tear, and dropped the blade. I went into my room, well i was until Ms. Benson's new 'boyfriend' stopped me.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked, pushing me down.

"Please, not another one of my dads." I said to myself, i just layed there, as he stared at me.

"I SAID WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" He yelled, i cried i was scared.

"Nowhere." I said softly, until Ms. Benson came into the hallway.

"Stepfhan! Please don't push Samantha." She asked politely.

I got up passed 'stepfhan' and went into my room and closed the door.

[monday 6:00 AM On the bus]

I sat next to Melanie and started a conversation.

"How was your night?" I asked, reminicing mine.

"Good, why?" Melanie asked, throwing her heavy bookbag onto the bus floor.

"I got hit by stefphan, just making sure he didn't hurt you." I explained, as i took a peek at Freddie.

A blonde haired girl sat next to him, she'd been laughing about something.

"So she through your phone in the water? Wow, and I've been waiting for you to come back." I heard her say, hugging him.

"Come back?" I asked, not meaning to say it outloud.

"Yeah, I guess they lived here before, i'm glad we could catch them before they left." Melanie replied, and the bus came to a stop.

"Here we go." I laughed, nervously, getting off of the bus.

I walked into the school, everyone was pacing around.

"Hey, i'm Jessie. You look new here." A blacked haired girl said, she welcomed me into the busy place

"Yeah, i'm new, and i'm Sam...I- I- Mean Samantha." I replied, choking on my words.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be perfect around me." Jessie replied, walking up some steps.

I followed after her, litteraly pulling my backpack before me.

"Good, because I'm not good at being perfect." I joked, looking at her for a reply.

She smiled a little and laughed, "Me neither, heh, guess we're almost best friends."

"I'd like a new best friend, my old one..well she wasn't even a best friend." I replied, fake smiling, Placing my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, there is alot of phony's around Jannosince high." She explained, leading me into a classroom.

"Yes! We are early, noone here." She laughed, taking a seat.

"There is nobody sitting there, well this is going to be fun. We're even sitting together!" She laughed, pulling out the chair for me.

"Yeah, i must be really lucky to have you! My boy- EX boyfriend cheated on me two times, and the last time with my so called best friend i told you about, now with some girl named Amber?" I announced, confused.

"Oh my gosh, Amber? Excuse my lauguage but thats a full timed job slut." She replied, i nodded at the information.

"Not another one, you seem so cool! I like you Jessie." I smiled, no i don't like her relationshiply, i like her as a friend sicko's!

"I'm happy to hear that, because i like you too sammie." She replied, i smiled at the nickname.

"I'll call you Jessily." I giggled, as the class filled up..

"Shh, lets talk after class, this teacher is so mean." She explained, as a male teacher walked in.

[At lunch]

"So, class was boring right?" Jessie asked, eating a french fry.

"Yeah." I replied, staring at Freddie and "That girl"

"What you lookin' at sammie?" I heard Jessie ask, i snapped back into reality and faced her.

"Just my ex, and i'm guessing that's that Amber girl, i saw her on my bus this morning." I explained, sipping from the plastic cup

"Oh, don't mind her."

"and the boy next to her, thats my ex. I also live with him." I replied.

"That must be harsh."

"Hell yeah." I laughed, finally reaching my breaking point of them rubbing noses.

"I'll be right back." I cried, running into the bathroom.

PAUSE: betcha thought she was going to go over to Freddie's lunch table to say something.  
>PLAY: Continue damnit.<p>

"Sammi?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah? I'm in the stall." I replied, trying my best not to make a crying voice

PAUSE: She failed.  
>PLAY: Continue damnit.<p>

"I know you're crying, don't let them get to you." She announced.

"I don't know how he goes from announcing he loves me, to rubbing noses with a skank."

"Well, guys have mixed minds. You never know what they are going to do." Jessie replied, busting into the stall.

"Well, i guess i know a true guy from a bastard now." I giggled, getting from the toilet and hugging her.

"What's this for?" She asked, slightly hugging me back..

"For being a true friend, when my old bestie has been there for 3 years and still turned on me."

"Sammi, you don't have to thank me, because i'm going to be here for you no matter what!" She replied, hugging me once more

"I'm so glad to hear that." I smiled, fixing my wrinkled top and exiting the bathroom

"Jessie come on." I pulled her arm, keeping my head up high.

I winked at every guy i passed, and turned to freddie to see that he was obviously pissed..

"My work here is done, come on jessi." I added, leaving at the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to go back in.

"We are skipping art, so calm down." I laughed, and she dropped her purse

Pills flew everywhere...

**_I guess I'm really in the mood to type/write. Guys i know, short chapter_**

**_But honestly, i write more then you think. Fanfiction pages are frickin' huge._**

**_So i look like i wrote something and published it, i would never do that! For your_**

**_Sake, i take my writing seriously. Love you guys, and seriously 2 reviews for the next chapter._**

****I'm, making that one official(:


	12. Read! Or no more chapters!

_**Guys, I'm pretty sure your skipping the bold letters, and I don't write them there so they can get skipped.**_

_**If your really wondering why i haven't came out with a chapter its because well, you need to post the reviews i ask for.**_

_**I've gotten so far in this series, to have 9 or 11 reviews and that really, really, ticked me off.**_

_**I still love my fans, but that's why you pay attention to bolded letters, and you probably wanted to get to the story.**_

_**But heyy, don't stop viewing but it Doesn't hurt to review once!**_

_**Remeber: It doesn't count if you go "Here's your Review." sorry...  
><strong>_


	13. Heart Attack

"Oh my god!" She screamed, practically jumping onto the pills.

"What are these?" I asked, holding one real up to my face.

"If i tell you, you won't want to be friends with me!" She argued, a tear rolled down her cheek.

If she wouldnt tell me, I'd have to find out myself so i picked up the retainer and read it:

"STD Pills!" I asked, and her finger's flew over my lips.

"Sshh!" She added, quietly.

"But i thought you were so goody two shoes." I replied, a discusted look hopped onto my face.

"That's why i didn't want you to find out. That's why i never have any friends!" Jesse added, and turned back into the school.

"Who said i wasn't your friend anymore?" I asked, turning her around.

"Nobody." She replied, looking down this time.

"Exactly, and your secret is safe with me anyways." I replied, releasing a soft sigh relieved i wasn't loosing another friend.

"Your super!" She yelled, hugging me.

First i wanted to ask, "Who says that?" But i played along anyways.

We turned to go into the door but A teacher stopped us, She was wearing a quarter lenth sweater and a velvet pair of pants.

"Ladies, why aren't you heading upstairs to your classrooms?" She asked, fire in her eyes.

"Especially you Jessie, your always at class...On time!" She added, this time dissapointed.

"I-I-" Jessie tried to say, i know this isn't the sam you all know, but I'm being nice.

"What she means is, it's my fault. I talked her into it." I admitted, and walked away from them.

"Where are you going?" The lady asked.

"Detention." I lied.

I called Ms. Benson and she gladly came to get me.

"Wow Sam, I know I'm not your mother but straighten up!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Freddie was with some new girl and i Tottally forgot what was in front of me." I explained.

"It doesn't matter what girl he's with! Pay attention."

I sighed as we pulled up to the huge house, grabbed my bags and walked into the house.

"Hello, Samantha...Benson." Stepfhan greeted us, I litterly cried at the way he treeted her.

I hope she wasn't planning on marrying this guy!

"Hi." I replied, walking straight into the hallway.

I closed my door and a few seconds later it flung right back open.

"Samantha, can i talk to you?" Ms. Benson asked...standing at the door.

"Well...Yeah." I smiled, remembering it was her house.

"Are you alright?" She asked again, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, I miss mom thats all." I explained, looking up. Trying to picture the womans face.

"Yes, i know you do indeed."

"Then why'd we move? When your boyfriend treats you like dump?" I asked, trying not to let anger take over my body.

"Well, Just get to know stepfh."

"I have, and he isn't too nice." I sighed.

"Huh?"

"He pushed me down, you saw!" I argued, pushing her away from me.

"Samanatha! You'll keep getting mad, if you keep pushing people away." She told me, the words replayed over in my head.

Before i could get another word out she had left the room, i barried my head in my pillow and cried silently.

"Whats wrong?" I heard melanie ask, as she closed the door.

"I miss seatle." I Cried.

"Well, we aren't going back."

"I see that! You show stopper." I giggled, i missed seeing her in my room at night.

That was when Freddie walked in the room, a skinny girl followed behind him.

"Why did you come in my room?" I asked, setting the urge to cry.

"Why did we come in her room? Lets go amb." He grabbed her hand, and thats when i almost died.

"Ughh! Sammiee, forget them!" Melanie restrained, but i kept hearing echo's in my head.

I dropped with fustrastion 


	14. Please read

**_Guys i know you've been like "Where is the next chapter?" and i want you all to know that since friday is tomorrow I'll be writing a longer chapter._**

**_I really don't want you to stop reading, and i havent been posting because of school and because of hours i need to go to sleep. and for good purpose reasons only i want you to answer these questions_**

**1: Are you going to stop reading?**  
><strong><em>2. Are you mad at me? D:<em>**

**_3: Bye[;_**


	15. My walls are crumblin' down RATED M

**_THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M: warning for your safty_**

**_About this chapter: Melanie just doesn't get how love is, Sam points out that Melanie really hasn't been in a long lasting relationship and she has no idea how it hurts, Melanie gets upset and leave the room._**

**_Stepfphan needs Sam's "Help" "Moving" Something in the bedroom.._**

**_"I do not own Icarly this __Fanfiction story is my imagination only"_**

"C'mon, get up." I heard Melanie say..

"You never been in love! You don't know how it hurts!" I yelled, as shiny tears cascaded down my cheeks.

Melanie gasped, and thats when i heard my door slam harshly.

Then the door opened again, I knew it wasn't Melanie...She wouldn't come in after such an performance.

"Whats wrong?" I heard a familliar voice say. I turned my head up and there was Freddie, there was no 'amber' beside him

"Nothing, where's your lovely new girlfriend?" I asked, returning my head to the floor, where it had looked best.

"She left..."

"Well, wouldn't she be mad if you were in here?" I asked again.

"Sam, stop pushing me away, she isn't my girlfriend anyway." Freddie laughed, as he placed his arms around his chest, and thats when i had to look him in the eye...

"Rubbing noses...Hugging...Sitting together on the bus...Phone calls...That is too your girlfriend." I insisted, realizing that what i was doing WAS pushing him away...

"Nah, Ambers just my friend...I just did that to see if you trust me, and I'm very dissapointed that you don't."

I felt stupid right about now, he could'ove been lying..Or i could of been dreaming, i slightly pinched myself, and I'm still stuck in this moment..It isn't the dream, its the truth

The truth.

"I do trust you! I mean, how dare you trick me!" I fake coughed, i did trust him, Or atleast i think i did...I wasn't sure, because his words were so vein, or is that just me?

"Sam, it wasn't a joke...It was a lesson." He replied, sitting next to me..When he sat next to me chills were sent down my body, and i felt like i was falling in love all over again.

I wanted to ask "Are we together again?" I counted down from ten almost 20 times, and then i finally forgot to bite my toungue and asked.

Asked...

Asked the question..."Are we together again." I wanted to smack myself, but i was already looking foolish enough.

"Yes, i mean if you wan-"

"Yes!" I screamed, i couldnt go through that again..

"But its going to take more then that..." I added, remembering what I had went through seeing him with "Amber"

My phone ruined the moment, as it played "Do it like a dude" By Jessie J. It was a text message, from Carly, and how do i know that? Because she's the one with that ringtone, and i don't know why she's in my phone...

It read...

" I'm sorry you couldn't be Freddie's first, I know it would of been 'special' "

I wanted to cry, I wanted to jump off of a building, I wanted to kill her, Freddie, and myself...But i took my mind off of that, only because i know i have life ahead of me..

After biting my toungue 20 more times i asked again, "Tell me again why you had to take her virginity instead of mine?" I thought he thought i was giving him the third degree, but he calmly answered...

"Don't worry, when the time comes it will be special."...

I wanted to reply, "How is it going to be special when you already had sex with my old best friend?" But i bit my toungue again, i promise i could have 200 holes in my tounge.

"Dinner time!" Ms. Benson yelled, i jumped a little...then finally headed out to the dining room.

Stefphan stared at me the whole dinner time, i wanted to say "Watcha lookin at fool?" But instead i wiped my mouth and politely asked, "May I be escused?" I felt girlyer when i said that, and i smiled.

Ms. Benson nodded, and i felt Ocean Blue eyes stare at me, i quickly shuffled out of the room...

Foot steps followed behind me, and thats when i turned around...It was stephan, i knew he wasn't up to no good, he finally speaked saying..."Can you help me move something around?"

I held my breath and paused, I shout "Why wont you ask Freddie?" and he quickly replied, "He's so weak." so i sighed, what time was there to waste? But something sounded wrong about that sentence.

When we walked into the adults room he immediately shut the door, i started to get worried, "Whyed you close the door?" I asked, quivering..."I want you to move your hips for me..." He added, calmy.

"I really dont-"

"MOVE YOUR DAMN HIPS!" He yelled, i didn't want to get hit, so i obeyed, and moved my hips he turned on some music, and i frantically moved to the beat.

I felt him walk up behind me and grind on me, i didn't like it...Not one bit, then thats when he told me to take my clothes off, i wanted to escape, i wanted to run away, but i was stuck in his grasp.

"Uhh, Okay." I cried, i had to obey! Or he would of hit me, i had no choice...i had no choice..

No choice.

I was naked, and the only thing i could use to cover my nude body were my small hands, and he didn't let me keep them there for one second.

He stripped all of his clothes off, and he looked way past stupid! His penis was almost 12 inches, I knew it would hurt, but I didn't know it would hurt this much.

He pushed me on the bed and slowly entered me, he didn't even hesitate to go slow, he pounded me, and as much as it hurt, i knew he would have a limp one when all of this was over.

It got pleasurable, even though i didn't like it, he went through a grinding pace and my moaning was all filled with ectasy.

I'd never did this before, but i knew he were about to cum, only because he got weaker and weaker, but he wouldn't stop! He held onto my waist, and thats when juicy luqids exploded into me.

At this moment i wanted to commit suicide, i was having a baby and i knew it..I didn't want to but i did...I was raped, and if i would of told anyone he would of hurt the ones i love.


	16. Who's that girl?

My thoughts were saved by a loud "Samantha!" From ms. Benson.

I sighed with relief, that it was a dream.

Just a dream.

I looked over at Stephans side of the table, he wasn't there.

"Heh, where's good ole' stefphan?" I laughed nervously, as if i knew him forever.

"He went to the store, is everything alright? Your sweating buckets." The woman replied, her plate barely full.

"Yeah, i think its just a fever, you know how those come and go." I really was sweating, it dripped into my eye and i blinked a little.

I'm going insane, I'm getting way out of porportion, but i have a feeling stefphan is up to something like that.

Insane.

I wouldn't think about it, I know I'm not a physic or something but, something is going to happen.

"Well, honey. C''mon lets get you into the bed, no school for you tomorrow." Ms. Benson insisted, raising from her chair to remain helping me.

No school? No school! A dream can get me out of school? Oh how i love that horrible dream.

I finally realized i had to say something, or the deal was off. "Yeah, I'm feeling kind of lightheaded." I fake coughed, and rosed with her, walking to the bedroom.

Freddie didn't say anything, his head just stayed into his iPhone, where i wondered who he was texting or why.

He giggled about something, but i really couldnt hesitate to think about what. I knew it was 'amber' it had to be..After that 'prank' he pulled on me he could be laughing with her about anything.

Before i knew it i was in my cold room, on the bed. Covered with some sheets, a thermometer in my mouth, yes, The old fashioned way to take care of a cold, and ooh don't let me forget it, an ice pack too! My head started to ache, the coldness pressed against my forehead was like a freezer burn, and I couldn't remove it. My hands were tucked into the sheets, and i was all alone. I knew morning would come sooner if i'd went to sleep, so i closed my eyes and prayed that i wouldnt have a dream like that again...ever..

I couldn't sleep, the wind looked so sleek and comfortable. I wanted to go outside, even though i was sick.

I wonder what stephan was doing, i hadn't heard the front door at all since I sadly waddled to my room.

He wasn't there, and i wouldnt get a "Hey, where are you going?"

I rised from the bed, and slipped some skinny jeans on, and a grey sweater that went directly to my waist, revealing some of my t-shirt.

My sneakers appeard to me as i searched around the room for almost an half an hour, he still wasn't back.

I slid the shoes on and scurried out of the door, i silently left out of the front door running down the steps of the appartment doors.

When i hit the grass, my shoes crunched at the bottom. The autumn air stumbled through my nose as i smiled at the smell..

Only light that i saw were the street lights that glazed down on me as i'd walk the streets of san diego.

I saw an couple sitting on a bench, with their toungues tied, i wonder how they had got to breathe.

White-ish Blue-ish, lights covered the streets as i walked ahead, i had thought it was just an ordinary car until i heard an un-steady window shoot down.

"Sam? Freddie's chick? Is that you?" I heard a voice like stephans say, but i wouldn't know because he only talked once or twice around me.

I wanted to ignore him, and continue my adventure but everywhere i went he followed, "Yes." I spat, as i turned around, my hair floating with me.

I saw a brown haired girl in the car with him, her eyes bluer then the ocean, and she didn't make a sound.

"Who's she?" I asked, squinting to get a better look.

"Carla, my second girlfriend." He laughed, add a y to that and i'd be able to see why.

"Need a ride?" He asked, i mean he wouldnt do anything...until she got out...

"Nah, i need to jog." I fake gigglled, and headed back to the house.

Poor , poor her...

I headed back to the house as the headlights dissapeared.


	17. Telling you now Fred

**_Wow, hey guys. This is...well you know who this is and what this is 3 and for those who don't its Tana! Honestly I'm getting super far in this story/series whatever you want to call it! Okay so I know this is way off topic but I'm going to have a contest!_**

**_About contest: Well, since I'm pretty far in this story I want you guys to make a short fanfic based on this series, put it in the Icarly story section and name it "I finally love you contest." Only up to 5 chapters can be made, then Pm me when you've made it...!_**

**_About the chapter: Well, Sam tells Freddie the secret.._**

The next morning.

My head was pounding and the thing from last night was playing inside of my head.

"Oww...?" I sighed, getting up out of bed still wearing my skinny jeans and sweater.

Where is ms. Benson? I asked myself, wondering around like a lost puppy.

"Boo!" Freddie yelled, jumping out from behind the couch, i had a mini heartattack.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with you!" I screamed, sleep still in my voice.

"We-"

"Don't answer that question!" I joked, "What're you doing here?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"I've decided not to go to school today." He replied as he smirked, he was so adorable

"You can drop the 'bad boy' act now, we're back together." I smirked back, admiring him.

"I don't really want to, its fun being...bad."

"Freddie, your not going to last 10 more seconds of ditching school." I laughed, turning on the tv.

"Oh yes i-"

"Its 10:00 I'm missing mathletes! Love you! Bye." He screamed, giving me a long kiss on the mouth.

Just as he left the apartment my iphone rang, Who'd call me at 10:00...? AM.

"Carly? Why would she be callin'?" I asked, talking to my self...Obviously.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to sound irratated, well franticlly i was.

"Ey, can i speak to Freddie?" She asked, I gritted my teeth angrily.

"He has a phone, you have fingers. Dial his number, bye!" I replied, throwing my phone down...litterally.

My heart litterally stopped, sometimes I wonder if she's going to move here too.

[At 5:00 everyone is out of school]

"I'm home." Freddie greeted, slamming his backpack on the ground.

I wonder if that is what it would sound like everyday when we got married, him coming back from work everyday, what would i do? Just sit there?

"Hey." I replied, nervously. I hugged him for a long time, everytime i held him into my arms i felt safe. Just something about hugging him was special.

"You seem happy, whats up?" He asked, hugging back.

"Well, there is something i need to tell you. But its not the reason i held you so long."

"Hm?" He asked.

"Well, i was going out for a small walk and I saw your dad, there was a girl in the car with him, and i asked who she was and he answered back that it was his second girlfriend."

"Wow, my mom is going to be heartbroken." He sighed.

"That's why your not going to tell her." I stated, smiling.

2 reveiws for next and good luck on the contest


	18. Should I continue this story?

_**Should I continue this story? **_


End file.
